(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to electrodes, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
A method for increasing transmittance and implementing a wide viewing angle of a liquid crystal display, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on a substrate, has received attention.
In the liquid crystal display, where the pixel electrode and the common electrode are disposed in a same substrate, at least one of the pixel electrode and the common electrode may have a plurality of branch electrodes. In such a liquid crystal display, by an influence of a fringe field generated in different directions on an end portion of the branch electrode, an irregular arrangement of liquid crystal molecules may occur on the end portion of the branch electrode, and the irregular arrangements of liquid crystal molecules may be moved according to a center of the pixel area according to the branch electrode. Accordingly, by the irregular arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal display has display deterioration.